


(podfic) Don't Tell Cougar

by secondalto



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's got love letters to Cougar in his bag but knows he'll never let anyone else see them. It's not that he wants to keep it a secret, he just knows that it might be best that way what with DADT, Cougar's Catholic values and the risk of getting a bullet between his eyes. Writing letters in secret is one of the few outlets Jensen has.</p><p>But it's really just a matter of time before the truth comes out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) Don't Tell Cougar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Tell Cougar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216732) by [Amethystina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/pseuds/Amethystina). 



I am a huge fan of Amethystina's Loser fanfic. I can't thank her enough for giving me permission to podfic this. Find it [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c96vpwxd7w5nch5/donttellcougar.rar?dl=0).

I've recently re-recorded and now re-uploaded a new version that is hopefully louder. Please enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> For more fun come find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/secondalto). If you want to suggest a fic for me to podfic, please do so there!


End file.
